Nutcraker Memories
by KatherineFaytee
Summary: A present for my best friend who requested a promt with a ballerina.


I don't own Young Justice. This is for my best friend Rae, it's he Christmas Present. I'm sorry about any and all mistakes that can be found in here, for Rae is my proof reader and I didn't want her to read it... Okie Dokie, here goes nothing. -KF

* * *

><p><span>Nutcracker<span>

Roy didn't want to be in this line up. He didn't want to be in this building. He, frankly didn't even want to be going to the stupid event but God only knows what _she_ would say if he didn't. When the line started to move _she_ got excited and grabbed his hand. "I'm so excited, thank you for doing this." She exclaimed. He nodded and looked her over with his blue eyes. Her pixie figure, her burgundy hair and her brown eyes that could melt him on the spot all seemed to be alive with excitement. Her name was Rae, a girl at the Star City College that he had met a few months ago. She had really wanted to go to this stupid thing and he couldn't say No to those chocolate brown eyes. As they sat down the room darkened, Oliver had gotten them excellent seats, midsection. It was nice to have a very rich guardian. As the girls in tutus started to dance across the stage Roy started to go into a day dream...

_He did not want to go to college for business. He was Red Arrow, he had innocent people to protect, and yet here he was this afternoon standing in the "Sign in" counter of Star City College. Roy looked around. A girl his age fumbled with her papers, a suit case by her side. She looked distressed. _Well, if she is my damsel in distress for the day so be it_._ _He thought to himself as he signed the attendance page and took his folder. She seemed frail, her light skin tone was almost blinding, yet she was beautiful. "You need help?" He asked, not bothering for the brunette's name at all. She looked up and smiled at him, she had a nice smile. Roy shook his head, refocusing at the task at hand. She took a moment to respond, as if she was looking for the right words until she opened her pale lips and said;_

"_Sure. I'm really lost. It's my first day in Star City, and I'm sort of drowning in everything that everyone is throwing at me." She looked so innocent, sheltered almost. "My name is Rae Parkers by the way." She said offering a hand and dropping half her pages. Rae swore under her breathe, Roy laughed. This would be one interesting day._

"Did you see that!" Rae said pointing to the girls performing in the air. "Isn't that really cool?" She smiled and grabbed Roy's hand, a small blush formed on the paleness of her cheeks. She was hushed by the people around the couple and Roy let out a soft chuckle. The scene had changed now, the group of dancers were dancing around a Christmas tree. It was such a corny play, but before he could complain anymore he decided to let his mind wonder back into a day dream.

_It had been a week since his first day at school. He was taking part time classes so that he could live his double life, and he always seemed tired. Finally, it was Saturday, he could sleep until noon and be lazy until he went to visit Oliver. He hadn't told Green Arrow about his contemplating about quitting school, but he thought about it today. He woke up momentarily to check the clock, ten thirty. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a small knock on the door. He opened his eyes irritated that someone would wake him up at such an ungodly hour, especially since he was up until four fighting Sportsmaster. Roy was not in a good mood. He got up, look at himself in the mirror and took off the mask that he was wearing. He often slept with it on. He threw it against the wall and watched it slide behind a chair. He opened the door. "What." He stated, rubbing his eyes. There was Rae, fully dressed with textbooks in hand. She looked Roy over and blushed._

"_Sorry, I seemed to have woken you up. I just wanted to know whether you could help me with the material we covered this week. I really want to rock out the test on Monday." She asked. She seemed so helpless, and even so early in the morning she seemed beautiful. _No, Roy, she's just another girl._ Roy told himself as he stepped aside to let her in._

"_Let me get dressed, and we'll start." He said pointing to the chairs across the dorm room._

"Roy are you even paying attention?" He heard Rae ask. She looked at him, grudgingly. He gave her a hopeless smile and squeezed her hand. She blushed and continued to watch the ballet. Roy went back to reminiscing. His mind passed through the study session, at that moment he was so bored, it seemed that the study session was more exciting. He sighed, and allowed his mind to wonder to a party on the thirty-first of October.

_He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at Kaldur to his left who was dressed up as Aquaman. "You really thought about a costume, didn't you." He joked with his friend. Kaldur gave him a smile and adjusted his belt. Roy looked at himself in the mirror again, he was in a suit, a plastic gun attached to his belt and a suit case with his bow and a few arrows. Kaldur kept his water pack on, the two looked like an odd pair, but Roy didn't want to go to this stupid party. He'd rather be fighting the scum in Star City but Green Arrow thought Roy deserved a night off._

_They walked into the apartment to see it almost filled to capacity. He walked across the apartment loosing Kaldur'ahm in the process. He sighed and as he approached the kitchen (or what he thought might be the kitchen) and saw Rae, her auburn hair was in a tight bun towards the top of her head. She had make up on her face and she was in a leotard and a tutu. She looked hot, to say the least. In her hand was a blue drink. Her cheeks were flushed, her nose was tinted pink. "Itsa pornstarr" She slurred. Obviously she had had a few, and was no longer in a good thinking state. He watched her pour another drink into a red solo cup. She offered it to him and Roy took it. He took a sip and shrugged, if Oliver wanted Roy to have night off then Roy will have a stereotypical teenaged night off._

_A few drinks later Roy found himself partying with the rest of the college freshmen. Kaldur had left with a girl, Rae had identified her as Elsie. Roy was atleast glad that his friend was able to have some fun this evening. He was currently drunk, Roy could tell. His pulse was up, yet he was slower to react. He looked at Rae, and before he could think logically he followed Rae into a room by herself. "You're too serious." She said quietly as she closed the empty space between them. She looked at him, and he moved some of her auburn bangs out of her face. He liked to see her face. Roy leaned in, and kissed her. She seemed shocked, he had never flirted with her before and now they were kissing. Rae moved her arms to take off the jacket of the nineteen year old's body. They continued kissing, and it wasn't until another couple barged in Roy found himself cursing._

"What are you think'n about?" Rae asked as she kissed him on the cheek. It seemed that the show was taking an intermission. He was halfway through this hell. He looked into her brown eyes.

"You. Actually the first time I got to do this." Roy said leaning in. Rae kissed him, and he smiled. "So how long is this intermission for?" He asked secretly hoping that she'd say forever.

"Another minute or so." She stated as she shifted in her seat. He wrapped his arm around her and faded back into another memory.

_She stayed over for the night. It was her first time, and Roy wanted it to be perfect. He asked Oliver to cover Star City, even if he had to use the stupid little Archer Girl that annoyed the shit out of him. When he woke up he found that the space in bed that she had been asleep in was empty. Maybe it was a mistake to bring her over, maybe he hurt her. Roy sighed and walked to the mirror outside the bathroom and check himself out. His red hair was everywhere from when the... fun had begun. He sat on the chair and listened quietly to the radio. He couldn't hear it clearly though, and when went to turn it up he realized that it was humming coming from the bathroom. He walked over to it quietly and opened the door. The humming got louder and Roy realized it was Rae in the shower. He smirked and said. "Mornin'. How'd you sleep?"_ _He asked obviously freaking the young girl out, seeing that she let out a little yelp. _

"_G-good. Y-you?" she answered. She wasn't sure what to do. He smiled and left the room. She didn't leave, he was overjoyed. It seemed like a few moments until she was back into the room fully dressed. "You thought I'd leave you. Hahaha, you're funny." She said as she sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips._

The sound of applause shook Roy out of his day dream for the final time. Rae was standing, so was the rest of the crowd, so Roy pulled himself up and started to clap, God he was happy it was done. In all that time, Roy realized that they had not yet said 'I love you' to each other. _Maybe that's what I should get her seeing that all she wanted for Christmas was tickets to this stupid show._ Roy thought. He grabbed Rae's hand as the couple walked out of the matinee performance of the Nutcracker. He hailed the limousine and opened the door for her. She thanked him and got into the limo.

When Roy slipped inside he was welcomed with a kiss. He pulled away from her and she seemed a bit disappointed. "I love you." He said, looking into those chocolate brown eyes. Her pale face brightened. She looked as if he had just proposed to her or something.

"I love you too." She said, a light blush rushing to her porcelain cheeks. She pulled him in for another kiss. As the limo pulled out of the parking lot Roy had decided that going to the stupid ballet wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
